


it really is

by sophoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoenix/pseuds/sophoenix
Summary: When Keith's bedroom is trashed, he has no choice but to spend the night with Lance. Upon doing so, he discovers his formal-rival is not as stubborn and competitive as he once thought. A truth or dare game goes too far and ends with Keith sharing something he wanted to keep secret forever.





	it really is

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) this is my first time posting something that ive written, so i hope it goes well! also this isnt proofread, so im sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, or anything else. please comment and give kudos, thanks! :)))

Keith backed out of the room, hands held up defensively.  
“Keith for the last time you’re not sleeping on the couch,” Shiro yelled as the door started to close.  
“Shiro, I don’t- “  
“Don’t want to hear it!”  
“But- “  
The door shut with a hiss and Keith was left standing alone in the hallway. He scoffed and shook his head, turning. Pacing down the hallway, Keith racked his brain, trying to figure out what to do. In hindsight, taking one of the droids from the training room into his bedroom probably wasn’t the best idea, but that was in the past, and he couldn’t change it now. But the facts were, his room was destroyed. And Shiro had made it clear that he would not, could not sleep on the couch again. Keith sighed. This meant he would have to room with one of the other paladins.  
He came across Hunk’s room first, and damn he was tired so he knocked on the door and prayed it wouldn’t be as awkward as he anticipated. He heard someone groan, the creaking of springs as someone rolled of a bed and footsteps getting louder. All too quickly the door slid open and there Hunk stood, squinting and rubbing his eyes. He had obviously just woken up. Keith rubbed his neck sheepishly.  
“Hey, Hunk, sorry to bother you so late. My room was trashed and Shiro won’t let me sleep on the couch…. would you mind if I roomed with you for tonight?”  
Hunk gulped and looked back into his room.  
“Well, uh, I just have a lot of s-stuff, in my room. Stuff. Everywhere, all over the floor. So, uh, no room for anyone else. Sorry. But uh, I think someone else might have some room. You might want to check there. Bye.”  
And with that, the door closed in Keith’s face. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, he backed up against the wall and slid down onto the floor. Hunk was bad at keeping secrets, even Keith knew that. He was the type of person who you could always count on. So there had to be some inside joke going on here, right? Was Shiro in on it too? Shiro of all people should know that he didn’t like pranks. Wow, and when he finally thought he was becoming part of the team.   
Keith took a deep breath and stood up. Maybe Pidge would let him? But as soon as the thought entered his mind, he knew it was not worth it; though they had a witty sense of humor and was an asset to the team, Pidge was not the type of person to have sleepovers. As he knocked on their door, his suspicions were proven to be right. A muffled,  
“Whatever it is you want, I don’t care,” came from inside.  
That meant there was only one option left. It wasn’t that Keith hated Lance; he just managed to push buttons on Keith that even Keith himself didn’t know he had. And as someone who couldn’t control his temper very well…. it just wasn’t a good recipe.  
But Keith didn’t have a ton of options, so it was worth a chance…right? Lance would probably say no, which meant he could shove it in Shiro’s face before crashing on the couch. With this is mind, Keith approached Lance’s room and knocked on the door. Best to get it over quickly, otherwise it would be really awkward.  
Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal Lance smiling in the doorway. It was almost like he had been waiting there.  
“Hiya Keith, “he responded brightly, “what’s up?”  
“Er….my room was trashed, and I, uh, needed somewhere to sleep. No one else had any room, so I just thought I’d ask…. but its fine if you don’t want me to, I can just sleep on the couch, “Keith finished sheepishly.  
Lance stepped back, inviting Keith into his room….and was that a blush on his cheeks? It was too dark, Keith couldn’t tell. But what Keith was more surprised about was the fact that Lance seemed to have agreed.  
“Whoa, wait, this is okay with you? Because it would be no problem for me to sleep on the couch,” Keith said, though he took a small step into the room.  
Lance ducked his head, “Keith, come on. It’s no big deal. And sleepovers are fun, we can get to know each other more! You ever have one back on Earth?”  
Keith shook his head, embarrassed. Maybe this was a bad idea. The door was still open, he could easily sprint out and sleep in some hidden corner of the castle. But his resistance was getting weaker, and the prospect of spending the night with Lance didn’t seem too bad after all. There was a possibility they could even be friends,  
“Oh, well then I’ll have to make sure your first one is extra special!” Lance’s eyes lit up like a star, and he clapped his hands together. He grabbed Keith by the wrist and dragged him back into the room. Keith started to smile a little; he might be right after all.  
-  
Two hours later found Lance and Keith sitting on the floor of Lance’s bedroom; Keith was attempting to paint Lance’s nails with blue nail polish they had bought from the space mall. Keith’s were bright red, and had been done by Lance a few minutes prior.   
“Keith, make sure not to mess them up!” Lance was saying.   
“Well, Lance, I’m sorry I didn’t grow up with three sisters who taught me everything there is to know about makeup,” Keith retorted, but there was no bite to it. And even though he would deny it if anyone asked, he was having a good time. When he wasn’t arguing with Keith, Lance actually was a pretty fun person.  
“Done!” Keith leaned back on his legs, impresses with his work. Hey, it wasn’t great, but it was his first time.   
“Hmmmm… not bad,” Lance tapped his chin thoughtfully, “there’s definitely room for improvement. Next time we do this, you can practice more.”  
“Next time?” Keith squeaked.  
“Oh, if you didn’t want- “  
“No no no!” Keith cut in, “I would actually, really want to do this again. I’m having a lot of fun!”  
Lance immediately brightened up. He gestured for Keith to come closer to him.  
“Come over here, I wanna braid your hair!”  
“Braid my hair?”  
“Yeah, I would always do it for my sisters, and they loved it. Allura won’t let me near hers,” Lance pouted, “and Pidge’s is too short to do anything with. But I figured, since you’re here, I could do it all. And, we can gossip,” Lance finished by wiggling his eyebrows. Intrigued, Keith moved in front of Lance and turned around.  
“So, what do people usually ‘gossip’ about at sleepovers?” Keith asked.  
“I mean it depends, but usually who you think is hot, and like, drama and stuff. Soooo, who do you like?” Lance tugged the piece of hair he was braiding and smirked.  
Keith blushed and looked down.  
“Uh, no one!”  
“Bullshit. Come on, I won’t tell. But if it’s Allura, step back. I am like, so close to getting her to go out with me, so don’t mess up my game.”  
“I told you, I don’t like anyone. And stop pulling my hair!” Keith all but growled.  
“Don’t worry, Keithy boy. By the end of the night you’ll be spilling out all your secrets to me. I call it the ‘Lance effect.’ I’m just a naturally trustworthy person!” Lance finished his statement by tying Keith’s hair with a hair tie. Pleased with his work, he leaned back and smiled.  
Keith turned around to look at him.  
“What’s next?” he asked.  
“Say, do you want the full ‘American sleepover experience?’”  
Keith nodded hesitantly.  
“Okay, we’re going to play truth or dare!” when Keith only tilted his head, Lance sighed, “okay so truth or dare is a really fun game that people usually play at parties. One person goes first, and they ask someone else truth or dare. If they pick truth, the first person asks them a question, and they have to answer honestly. If they answer dare, they get something embarrassing or funny to do, and they have to do it, no matter what,” Lance finished, out of breath.  
“Sounds...interesting,” Keith replied, “but I’m willing to do it if it means I’ll get the ‘full experience,’ or whatever.”  
“Oh! I can’t believe I almost forgot. I managed to snag this serum from Coran, it has ingredients that cause you to spill your life story, like a truth serum,” Keith gulped, “only this solution is really diluted, so it only lasts for about an hour. I’ve been planning a sleepover for the whole group, so I was gonna use it then. But this is the perfect time! Whenever we get a truth question, we’ll be forced to answer honestly. Here you take a sip first,” Lance held the vial out to Keith, who took it without question and downed half of it. Lance took it back, drank his half, and burped, to which Keith glared.  
“Truth or dare?” Lance asked.  
“Hmmm…. dare,” Keith answered after a second’s thought.  
“Lick the floor.”  
With saying anything, or breaking eye contact with Lance, Keith bent down and dragged his tongue along the carpet. Almost immediately, he grimaced and spat onto the floor.  
“That was easy,” he choked out, “Next time, give me something harder. Your turn, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“What’s the most embarrassing things that’s ever happened to you?”  
Lance’s eyes went wide as he realized his idea to use the truth serum was about to backfire on him.  
“Ha, still think that potion was a good idea?” Keith joked. Lance glared at him.  
“When I was at the Garrison I tried to serenade a girl in the lunchroom, but I after I was done she turned around and I realized it was her friend who just looked a lot like her,” Lance suddenly spit out. Upon realizing what he had just done, he turned a horrible shade of red and buried his face in his hands. Keith burst out laughing and rolled back onto the floor.  
“Stooooop, Keith, it was really embarrassing. I could never look her in the eye again!” Lance whined, but Keith only laughed harder. Lance crossed his arms and pouted.  
After a few minutes, Keith finally calmed down enough for them to continue playing.  
“Truth or dare?” Lance asked him.  
“Truth.”  
“Who do you have a crush on?”   
“You,” The word slipped out of Keith’s mouth before he could stop it, pushing past his lips and teeth. He covered his mouth with his hands, but the damage was already done. So, he could only grimace and watch as Lance’s eyes grew comically wide, and as his mouth formed a perfect ‘o.’  
“Um, what? Why?” Lance’s cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink. And was that Keith’s imagination, or was he coming closer?  
“Well, for starters, you’re to most attractive person I’ve ever met. And, you’re funny, smart, a good pilot, have a great personality,” Keith began ticking off things on his finger, “you always know how to list up the team’s spirits, and, um,” Keith trailed off before he could finish his sentence. Okay, Lance was definitely coming closer, “If you want, we could just, like, never talk about this? I’m…sorry for making things awkward, hopefully we can still be friends.”  
Lance came a little closer.  
Then jerked back; but Keith could not blame him. The castle alarm system had gone off, and Allura’s voice was blaring on the speakers.  
“Paladins! We are under attack! Get to your lions as soon as possible!”  
Keith took off, leaving Lance behind. Maybe they could finish their conversation later.  
-  
“Good job, guys. I can tell those training exercises we did really helped! And Pidge, that upgrade was a nice touch. We really showed those Galra!” Shiro’s cheerful voice echoed through the garage they stored the lions in. The fact that the mission had gone great didn’t matter; Keith and Lance had still not spoken after ‘The Incident.’ However, no one else on the team had seemed to notice the tension between. Maybe it would stay that way?  
Keith sighed as he walked away from the team, wanting to seek solitude. Perhaps he would go to the training room, or the observatory. Anywhere he could be alone with his thoughts, and away from Lance. Behind him, he could hear Pidge and Hunk chatting idly; something about programming? Computers had never been Keith’s strong suit, so he was glad so many other members of the team were.  
Keith had almost reached the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His instincts told him it was an attacker, but he knew better than that. It was Lance. Turning just so he could confirm his suspicions, Keith found himself almost nose-to-nose with Lance.   
“Hi, Lance,” he almost whispered.  
“Hey, Keith,” Lance replied, in the tone, “can we talk, maybe? In private?” Keith gulped.  
“S-sure,” Keith stuttered out. Nodding towards the door, he motioned for Lance to follow him to his room.   
Once they got there, Keith closed the door, turning around to face Lance, who looked down.  
“Listen, Keith,” Keith leaned in closer to hear better, “I’ve, uh, been thinking about what you said. The other day. Um, I-I like you too. I have for a while, since the Garrison. I, don’t know if you’d want to, uh, do anything? But, I just wanted to let you know,” Lance finished in a rush. When Keith didn’t respond, he hurried to speak again, “its okay if you don’t. I understand, and I just wanted to get that off my chest. So, uh, bye!” Lance all but sprinted out the door; or he would’ve, if Keith hadn’t grabbed him by the back of his shirt.  
Its now or never, he thought, and smashed their lips together. Lance’s mouth didn’t move at first, so Keith almost pulled back. Lance got his shit together and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him down onto the bed. Their lips moved in sync, and when Lance opened his mouth to gasp Keith stuck his tongue in. It was hot, and wet, but it was beautiful.  
They broke apart for a moment to breathe, panting, but still holding each other.  
“Is this okay?” Keith asked.  
“Yeah,” Lance sighed, happy, “it really is.”


End file.
